Fête Foraine
by Yukio4
Summary: Quand Takao se retrouve obligé d'emmener Kanade, sa petite soeur capricieuse à la fête foraine, il n'imagine pas que sa soirée ne va pas être aussi ennuyante et morne qu'il ne l'imaginait. OS, léger AkaFuri


**Hé oui ce soir j'ai fouillé mon ordi et encore trouvé un OS. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Pour une fois c'est joyeux (pour changer) et peut-être même comique j'espère.**

 **Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient, pas plus que l'univers**

 _ **Fête Foraine**_

« Onii-chan ! Je veux aller à la fête foraine !

-Non Kanade j'ai pas envie. Il fait trop chaud…

Il était 17h, il faisait 30°, Takao était allongé sur le sol devant le ventilateur, en tee-shirt avec un éventail dans une main et un sorbet à la fraise dans l'autre.

-Mais ! Euh ! Je veux y aller ! »

Takao était maudit. Pendant les 3 prochains jours il allait devoir se coltiner sa petite sœur de 8 ans à cause du travail de ses parents… Et ça commençait mal si elle se mettait à le harceler comme ça. Ce n'était quand même pas une gamine de 8 ans qui allait décider du planning de son premier week-end de vacances !

-S'il te plaît ! S'il te plaît ! S'il te plaît ! S'il te plaît ! S'il te plaît ! S'il te plaît ! S'il te plaît ! S'il te plaît !

Il mit la musique pour ne plus l'entendre. Mais même au maximum il l'entendait toujours. Alors il coupa le son.

-Roh c'est bon t'as gagné ! Attends deux secondes j'appelle Shin-chan…

Et ben en fait si, c'était une gamine de 8 ans qui allait décider du planning de son premier week-end de vacances… Comme les vacances dernières. Il attrapa son téléphone et appela le vert qui décrocha.

« Allo ?

-Allo Shin-chan ? C'est moi !

-Bip… bip… bip… bip.

-C'est méchant ça Shin-chan !

Le brun reposa son téléphone. Sa sœur lui sauta sur le dos en continuant de crier. Il prendrait sa revanche sur le vert un jour.

« Onii-chan ! On y va ! On y va ! On y va !

Takao était maudit. Il ne regardait pas Oha-Asa mais il était sûr d'une chose : il devait être dernier du classement aujourd'hui. Alors il se leva et prit son pousse-pousse, mit sa sœur derrière en essayant par tous les moyens de la faire taire. En vain. Il mit alors ses écouteurs et la musique à fond en espérant ne plus l'entendre. Il passa devant chez Midorima et s'arrêta.

-Oni-chan ! On y va !

-Attends deux minutes.

Il alla mitrailler la sonnette. Au bout de 5 minutes le vert ouvrit, et au bout de 15 minutes de harcèlement, il réussit à le faire monter dans le pousse-pousse. Et il eut même l'obligeance d'emmener son objet chanceux du jour qui était… Une pastèque ! Takao en était sûr, il était complètement maudit !

Au bout de vingt minutes de trajet, pendant lesquels Midorima se demanda d'où venait le caractère capricieux et bavard de cette gamine. Ils finirent par arriver à la fête foraine. Il y avait du bruit, des enfants partout, Midorima n'aimait pas ces endroits.

« Pourquoi je suis venu ici ?

-Parce que tu es mon meilleur ami.

-Dans ce cas je n'ai rien à faire ici nanodayo.

Le vert commença à s'éloigner.

-Non Shin-chan ! Reste là s'il te plaît ! Je t'en prie au nom de tous les dieux et de te tous les signes astrologiques qu'Oha-Asa a créé.

-Oha-Asa n'a pas créé les signes astrologiques. »

-C'est pas grave, reste ici s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît !

C'est à ce moment là que Midorima découvrit d'où venait le caractère bavard et capricieux de Kanade… Il n'y avait aucun doute.

« Ha. Shintaro.

A l'appel de son prénom, le susnommé se retourna. Il n'y avait que quelques personnes qui l'appelaient Shintaro. Et il connaissait cette voix. Mais ça ne pouvait pas être lui… Mais il croisa le regard vairon de son ancien capitaine.

-Hein ? Akashi ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Ben comme tout le monde, je fais les attractions.

-Toi ? Les attractions ?

Midorima ne pouvait y croire. Comment quelqu'un comme Akashi pouvait venir dans un petit parc d'attraction ridicule ?

-Oui je suis venu avec Kouki.

C'est à ce moment-là que le vert aperçut un petit châtain caché derrière Akashi.

-B…Bonjour. Le brun avait l'air terrifié.

-Tu n'as pas à être gêné Kouki.

-Mais Sei-kun…

Il était sûr que c'était un joueur de Seirin, mais que feraient-ils ensemble ? Ensemble… Non ce n'était pas possible… C'était Akashi quand même. Mais il l'avait appelé par son prénom…

-Kouki ? demanda-t-il alors.

-Furihata Kouki. Mon petit ami.

Bon, l'impossible était possible, tout arrive en ce bas monde. Midorima n'avait aucun mal à imaginer Akashi avec une jolie fille de bonne famille. Alors avec un homme… De plus un petit froussard remplaçant à Seirin… Déjà choqué d'avoir croisé le rouge dans un parc d'attraction, mais en plus en couple avec quelqu'un comme Furihata… Le vert était on ne peut plus surpris.

-Et toi Shintaro, qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

-Takao m'a emmené de force ici, déclara-t-il en désignant le brun du regard.

-Je vois.

Ils furent coupés par Kanade qui n'avait pas arrêté ses caprices.

-Oni-chan ! Je veux ça.

-Kanade t'es lourde à la fin. Déjà je t'amène alors arrête tes caprices !

-Mais euh ! S'il te plaît ! S'il te plaît ! S'il te plaît ! S'il te plaît ! S'il te plaît ! S'il te plaît ! S'il te plaît ! S'il te plaît ! S'il te plaît ! S'il te plaît ! S'il te plaît ! S'il te plaît ! S'il te plaît !

-Arrête tu me casses les oreilles ! Si je savais de qui tu tiens ton caractère capricieux !

« Moi je sais… » pensa le vert qui assistait à la scène.

Takao s'est ainsi retrouvé au milieu d'un parc d'attraction avec sa sœur qui pleurnichait, un mec aux cheveux verts qui se trimballait avec une pastèque et tout le monde qui le regardait. Il était vraiment maudit.

C'est alors que Furihata s'accroupit devant la fillette et lui caressa les cheveux.

-Allez, arrête de pleurer. Montre-moi ce que tu veux.

La fillette s'arrêta aussitôt et parla gaiement avec le brun.

-La vache Akashi, ton copain sait y faire avec les enfants.

-Oui.

-Il me fait penser à Kuroko… »

Il s'écoula ainsi quelques minutes. Mais impossible de faire renoncer la fillette à l'ours en peluche qu'elle avait repéré sur un stand….

-Quelle capricieuse, faut toujours qu'elle ait ce qu'elle veut, déclara Takao…

-On se demande de qui elle tient ça, lança Midorima en regardant le brun du coin de l'œil. »

Le groupe contourna alors le stand pour voir de quel genre il s'agissait. Il s'avéra être un stand de basket. Il fallait marquer deux points pour avoir 1 jeton. L'ours en peluche coûtait 300 jetons.

« Alors onii-chan on peut l'avoir ?

La fillette semblait s'être calmée. Mais elle n'avait pas renoncé à l'ours… Au grand damne de son grand frère.

-Impossible Kanade. 600 paniers en une soirée c'est pas possible.

-Mais tu dis toujours que t'es fort au basket et que Shin-chan il loupe jamais ses tirs…

-Mais même sans les louper, tu te rends compte de ce que ça fait 600 paniers ?

-Mais…

La petite avait les larmes aux yeux. Apparemment Takao ne pourrait pas renoncer longtemps.

-Si nous nous y mettons tous c'est possible, déclara le rouge.

-Hein ? Tu serais prêt à nous aider Akashi ?

-Un e attraction de basket pourrait s'avérer sympathique. Et j'ai bien envie de défier Shintarou. Mais aucun prix ne m'intéresse, je peux donc vous donner les jetons sans problème.

-Ce serait génial ! Merci Akashi ! T'es pas un tyran sadique et sans cœur comme le dit Shin-chan ! En fait t'es sympa !

-Je n'ai jamais rien dit de tel ! répliqua le susnommé.

-Ben si rappelle-toi avant le match contre Rakuzan. Et aussi…

Le vert se retourna vers son ancien capitaine pour capter sa réaction. Ce dernier avait une sorte d'aura encore plus malfaisante que d'habitude. Il était en danger.

-Tu ne vois pas d'inconvénients à ce qu'on en reparle plus tard Shintaro, n'est ce pas ?

-Euh non…

-Bien. Dans ce cas nous verrons après cette attraction si tu veux bien.

La carotte de Shutoku n'avait aucune envie de parler de ça à Akashi. Mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Il hocha alors la tête ce qui sembla calmer Akashi. Du moins pour l'instant… L'empereur lui ferait payer ça c'était sûr. Le pire c'est qu'il n'avait aucun souvenir d'avoir dit ça ! Il regarda du coin de l'œil le brun qui avait un gros sourire aux lèvres. Ce fichu faucon avait tout inventé pour lui attirer des ennuis… Une chose était sûre, si Akashi le tuait il emporterait son meneur dans sa tombe !

De son côté Takao ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Sa vengeance était accomplie.

Puis le groupe se focalisa à nouveau sur l'attraction. La gérante leur expliqua les règles et les tarifs. Le but était de marquer le plus de paniers en 60 secondes. Le record était de 25 points soit paniers et donc 12 jetons.

Ils tirèrent à pierre feuille ciseau. Ce fut sans grande surprise Takao qui perdit et qui commença. Chacun devait marquer 150 paniers. Ils instaurèrent un petit défit. Le plus lent paierait les boissons pour tout le monde.

« C'est normal que tu perdes tout le temps, tu es dernier dans l'horoscope aujourd'hui, expliqua Midorima.

-J'm'en serais pas douté tiens… »

Alors que Takao s'avançait pour payer des jetons pour jouer, Akashi le retint et lui tendit une carte.

« Prends ça.

-Qu'est ce que c'est.

-Un passe. Il déverrouille toutes les attractions. Ainsi pas besoin de payer à chaque fois.

-Si je peux me permettre, où t'as eu ça ?

-On peut dire que j'ai quelques relations dans ce parc.

-Je vois. »

Le brun déverrouilla l'attraction et à son grand damne, les ballons ne se déverrouillèrent pas et ne vinrent pas. Quand ils vinrent enfin, il avait déjà perdu la moitié du temps réglementaire. Mais ça ne suffisait pas ! Les ballons étaient soit crevés soit dégonflés ! Il ne mit de ce fait que 5 paniers. Il était maudit.

Il changea alors de machine pour la seconde partie. Les paniers étant beaucoup moins haut que d'ordinaire, il lança un peu fort à chaque fois. Mais une fois qu'il eut pris le rythme, les paniers s'enchaînèrent. A cause de la première partie maudite, il eut besoin de 14 essais pour atteindre son cota de 150 paniers.

Arriva le tour de Furihata qui avait un peu peur de devoir payer pour tout le monde étant donné qu'il était moins bon tireur qu'eux. Après tout, il était en concurrence avec deux de la GM et Takao était un très bon joueur aussi. Mais quand il était enfant il était souvent venu aux fêtes foraines et avait l'habitude de ce genre d'attraction. D'autant plus que le brun avait eu besoin de plus de parties que d'ordinaire. Il jouait tout sur ça. Et sur un coup de chance éventuel. Takao lui passa le passe et il commença.

Et le coup de chance arriva. Le châtain mit 13 parties à remplir le cota. Ce qui le mettait hors de danger du gage du perdant. Takao, lui, le sentait mal. Aucune chance qu'un des membres de la GM fasse pire que lui à moins d'un énorme coup de chance. Et ce n'était pas trop le jour pour ça visiblement.

Ce fut au tour de Midorima qui pour une fois perdit à pierre feuille ciseau ! Takao aimerait bien que ça lui arrive plus souvent ça par contre. Mais la carotte de Shutoku était sûre de faire un bon score. Après tout, les paniers c'était son truc ! Alors il lança les trois ballons d'affilés. Ces derniers passèrent malheureusement au-dessus de l'attraction ce qui lui valut des moqueries de Takao.

« J't'avais bien dit que tes tirs étaient trop hauts ! Hahahaha !

Il remarqua qu'en plus le faucon avait filmé la scène avec son portable. Pour se venger, le vert alla chercher les ballons derrière le stand et les envoya un à un en direction de Takao qui les évita facilement grâce à son champ de vision. Ils revinrent quelques minutes plus tard après que le superstitieux eut enfin réussi à toucher sa cible. Il entreprit de jouer les autres parties correctement. Le brun lui se retrouva avec une marque de ballon sur le front. Kanade lui demanda si elle pouvait jouer aussi. N'ayant aucune envie de lutter encore une fois contre sa sœur capricieuse, il utilisa le passe et lui déverrouilla trois parties. Il resta avec elle le temps que le superstitieux finisse son cota, n'ayant pas trop envie de se prendre un autre ballon ni son objet chanceux du jour dans la tête. Les tirs du vert était très lent et très haut ce qui était tout le contraire de ce qu'il fallait pour cette attraction. Alors même si à partir de la troisième partie il les enfila tous, il mit quand même 11 parties pour remplir son cota. Mais en comptant la partie gachée par Takao, cela lui faisait tout de même 12 parties. Furihata était surpris d'avoir fait un poil moins bien que le meilleur tireur de la GM.

Vint le tour d'Akashi qui prit le passe et s'avança. Il déverrouilla la machine et les ballons arrivèrent. Le premier tir rentra parfaitement, avec rapidité et finesse. Puis lors du deuxième tir, quelqu'un passa derrière lui et le fit tituber. Le ballon rentra tout de même mais son genou heurta la machine. Les jetons coulèrent alors en nombre, tout seul. Le rouge continua tout de même sa série de tirs. Tous rentrèrent. Il mit donc 16 tirs mais reçut 112 jetons. La machine comptant les points avec les jetons, Akashi totalisa en une partie 224 points. Ce qui fixa le nouveau record de l'attraction. Tout le groupe et la gérante furent ébahis. Ils mirent cependant longtemps à ramasser les jetons. Au final, cela leur faisait 337 jetons.

Takao put alors offrir la peluche à sa sœur. Cette dernière avait comptabilisé 6 jetons en 3 parties. Avec les jetons qu'il lui restait Akashi gagna un porte clé en forme de chihuahua qu'il offrit donc à Furihata. Ce dernier l'accrocha immédiatement à son portable et remercia son petit ami en l'embrassant. Les deux échangèrent alors un baiser devant les yeux médusés des deux joueurs de Shutoku. Mais le plus surpris restait Midorima. Jamais, mais au grand jamais il aurait imaginé son ancien capitaine, tyrannique comme il était, sortir avec quelqu'un.

« Il me surprendra toujours » pensa-t-il.

Quelques minutes après, ils allèrent à la cafétéria du parc où Takao paya pour tous. Une fois qu'ils eurent finis leurs boissons, ils continuèrent à aller d'attractions en attraction et passèrent une bonne soirée. Vers 22 heures, Takao se retrouva à porter sa sœur endormie sur son dos. Mais ça ne le dérangeait pas. Vers minuit, ils décidèrent de rentrer. Mais avant, l'empereur prit Midorima à part pour « s'expliquer ». Ils revinrent une dizaine de minute plus tard. Akashi annonça :

« Shintaro a gentiment proposé de tous nous ramener chez nous en pousse-pousse. Ca ne te dérange pas qu'il conduise Takao ?

-Non, pas du tout. »

Le rouge aurait très bien pu appeler un chauffeur pour rentrer avec Kouki. Mais ce n'aurait pas été drôle. Takao, Furihata, Kanade et Akashi montèrent alors dans la remorque du pousse-pousse et Midorima s'installa sur le vélo après avoir remonté la celle. Le trajet fut long. Il faut dire qu'avec trois garçons de ~60 kilos, plus une gamine de 8 ans qui devait faire dans les 25 kilos, la pastèque et le gros nounours dans la remorque plus le poids de la remorque elle-même, pédaler était dur. Surtout que le chemin pour ramener Furihata et Akashi était une longue montée. Vers 1 heure du matin ils étaient tous chez eux et Midorima dut rentrer à pied en dernier. Autant dire qu'il aurait du mal au prochain entrainement qui était deux jours plus tard.

 **Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu et peut-être même fait rire qui sait. N'hésitez pas à laisser une review! A bientôt !**


End file.
